The Child Pirate
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Pirates of the CaribbeanYYH crossover. Jack gets Koenma in a trade, and has to figure out the boy's past. Used to be in the anime section.
1. Chapter 1

YYF14: Okay, here's the first chapter of my Pirates of the Caribbean/YYH crossover. I don't think I'm counting much from the second movie, since I've only seen it once, and I've been watching the first movie on tape every day since Sunday, and on Monday I've watched it three times. I've been studying, and I am now addicted to the movie. : ) So far the only YYH char in here is Koenma, but I might add more later if it goes with the plot. Watch out for slight OOCness because I had to change Koenma's personality a bit for his role, and I haven't gotten to know the characters of the movie perfect yet. And one more thing; about the dialect. How it's written doesnt make it look like the right talk, but imagine the characters saying it, and it sounds right. So, I'll stop talking and I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

"Wake up, you wretched boy!"

Said boy did not stir, so the man backhanded him, making him sit up quickly, holding his cheek in pain.

"About time. The captain wants to see you."

The boy nodded silently, following the man up to the deck.

"You're being traded, since you are of no use to us," the captain said coldly. "He is your new master."

The boy looked towards where the captain was pointing. A pirate wearing a red bandana and the clothes of a captain. The boy bowed respectfully, but the pirate waved it off.

"No need for that, boy. I'm not that important."

"But- you're the captain," the boy said softly.

The crewman kicked the boy in the back.

"You do not talk!" he instructed angrily.

"Hey now, the boy did nothing wrong," the pirate said. The boy looked up at him, confused. The pirate seemed to disapprove of how he was being treated.

"Well, c'mon now, back to the ship," the pirate said, turning and heading towards the side of the ship. The boy didn't once glance back at his old master. He would miss this ship at all.

"Now, we're going to jump off the side of the ship," the pirate was saying. "I have a boat down there, so don't be worried."

The boy nodded and followed.

They had almost reached the pirate's ship before either of them spoke.

"D'you have a name?" the pirate asked. The boy nodded silently.

"You nod too much, boy. You can talk. Here, let me start. I'm captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. And your name is?"

"Koenma."

"There you go. And you don't have to stay silent all the time. Unless we really need to be quiet, you can talk."

"Thank you, sir." Koenma paused for a moment. "What did you give to them in exchange for me?"

"We're not allowed to enter their territory while that man is captain of that ship. Apparently we've been taking all the fun out of sailing in these parts, or so he says. He just decided to throw you into the bargain to make sure we kept the promise."

Koenma looked down. "I see."

"Don't feel like you're not needed, kid. I'm sure there's something on my ship you can help the crew with."

"I- I'm not particularly good at sailing, sir. I don't know if I really could be of any use."

"I'm sure you will be. Now c'mon, we're at the Pearl."

As they boarded the ship, Jack mulled over the conversation he had had with the boy. He seemed young. Fifteen, or somewhere around there. He shouldn't be at sea that young. Also, he didn't seem to have very good self-esteem. His clothes weren't very good, either. He would have to get some new clothes. No one wore rags on the Pearl. The best thing that boy had on him was his headband. Good purple color. You didn't see many pirates wearing that color. And another thing; that kid was pale for a sailor. Usually they had anything from a tan to sunburn from being on a ship all day. That kid was as pale as a ghost.

Jack laughed softly at that. He wouldn't say it like that to his crew. Most of them were superstitious, and they would probably think that the boy was a ghost.

As he and the boy arrived on the deck, Mr. Gibbs approached them.

"Who's the boy, captain?" he asked.

"The crew gave him to us. They said he was useless to them, but I think he'll fit in here on the Pearl. What d'you think?"

"Aye, Jack, but first we need to know what he's good at."

"That's the thing. He said he can't do anything."

"Don't worry, Jack. Ask Will to talk with him, since you'll be busy for a bit. Will's an easy person to trust, so the boy should be alright."

Jack turned around to face the boy, but no one was there.

"Mr. Gibbs, the boy's gone."

"What?" Gibbs looked around, but it was hard to see, because the deck was so full of working pirates. "I can't see him, Jack!"

"Captain, there's a boy here tha's not from the crew!"

Jack looked around and found the pirate that had spoken. The man was pointing at a small pile of crates they had recently acquired at port. The boy was hiding behind them, evidently having been scared by someone or something. Jack came over, and gestured for the crewman to get back to work.

Once the man was gone, Jack climbed over the boxes and sat next to Koenma.

"What's wrong, mate? One of the crew scare you?"

Koenma hesitated, then nodded slightly. "They all look so… mean…" He looked down. "I'm sorry, captain. You're busy. You don't have to worry about me."

Jack stood. "Alright then, I won't. But if you do need me, just tell Mr. Gibbs or Will, and they'll come get me. Savvy?"

Koenma nodded. "I think so, sir."

"Good. Now c'mon, this is Mr. Gibbs. He'll introduce you to Will. Now I have to be somewhere, so…" Jack then scurried off to somewhere, and Gibbs chuckled.

"He's always like that, boy. That's why it's so good to be on Jack Sparrow's crew. There's always something going on."

Koenma smiled slightly. "So he's a good master?"

Gibbs frowned. "What d'you mean by master? He's a captain, and we're his crew. We chose to be on his crew."

Gibbs noticed the look of longing on the boy's face and made a mental note to tell Jack later. He didn't press the issue.

"Anyway, I'll take you to Will. This way."

Koenma followed him obediently, refusing to look anywhere but Gibbs' back.

"Will, Jack wants you to talk with someone."

"If it's about Elizabeth again, I don't want to-" Will turned around and paused, seeing that that wasn't the case. "Oh. What's his name?"

"My name is Koenma."

Will nodded. "Nice to meet you. You stay here, and let me talk to Mr. Gibbs for a moment."

Koenma did as he was told, and Will pulled Gibbs aside.

"Why exactly am I talking to him?"

"Jack got 'em in a trade with that other captain, and now we're trying to find out what he's good at, since he said he wasn't good at anything. Just be nice to him, William. He probably didn't have a very good life over there." Gibbs left, and Will went back over to Koenma, but noticed that the boy was off sitting in the corner.

"You're allowed to sit on a chair or something," Will said, slightly confused.

Koenma nodded, and came to sit on a barrel in front of Will.

"How old are you, Koenma?"

"I just turned fifteen a few weeks ago, sir."

"That's rather young for being at sea. How many years have you been out here?"

Koenma stayed silent for a moment.

"I- I don't honestly know, sir. I've been on different ships for a long time… Since I was twelve, I think."

_That really is much too young… _"Did you decide to become a pirate, Koenma?"

"I don't know if I really am a pirate… My father would always scare me, and I ran away, then someone took me and brought me to their ship, and I've been on ships ever since…"

"Did you learn any trades, either on land or on sea?"

Koenma shook his head. "They never taught me anything, they only kept me on board to entertain the crew…" he trailed off, looking down.

"Entertain? What do you mean by that?"

"They kept me below deck, and if the crew was bored, they'd just… come down and…"

He shivered and stopped talking, tears starting to come to his eyes.

_I don't know anyone… Everyone's so… strange looking, and even though William and that other man are nice to me… I feel safe with Jack, but he's the captain, I can't bother him. He'll get angry and…_

He clamped down on the thought, willing his mind to be quiet.

Will frowned. The boy was getting very upset, and wouldn't respond to anything.

"Mr. Gibbs! We have a slight problem!"

Gibbs hurried over to William. "What is it, Will?"

"There's something wrong with the boy. I asked him some simple questions about himself, and then when he started to remember his life on the other ships, he stopped talking, and now I think he's crying."

Koenma wasn't aware of any of this going on, and was immersed in the task of calming himself down. He tried his best to take deep breaths, focusing on nothing. He put his hand in his pocket to feel his only possession, and smiled slightly when he felt the soft cloth of the bag which held it. He had to keep himself together. It would do no good to make a bad first impression on this crew.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. One comment on the story: Koenma isn't from Reikai here, but he still has the Jr mark on his forehead, and the pacifier. I'll try to come up with reasons for that later. I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow, so I'll see you then, and review if you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: First thing- I realized I forgot the disclaimer. Not sure why it matters, though. If it's on this site, I don't own it. Second- Thank you to Meiza, StarAngel531, and Paksennarion for reviewing. Meiza- I did mention last chapter that there would be OOCness, especially with the pirates because I haven't gotten to know them very well yet. And with Jack, yes I know he's not always like that, but it seemed fitting for what was happening. He is a confusing character, though, so forgive me if I spend a bit trying to get used to writing him. In the beginning few chapters, he might be mostly a nice person, but I'll try to get his whole personality down. And yes, I have explanations, but they won't come into play until next chapter. Now, I will stop talking, and you guys can read chapter 2.

* * *

Will sighed. The boy had been crying for a few minutes now without any signs of stopping. Time for Jack to come in.

"Jack!"

Jack turned from his position at the wheel to face Mr. Gibbs.

"Jack, there's something wrong with the boy. He's upset for some reason, and we can't calm him down. Will suggested we get you."

"If you can't calm him down, then what makes you think I can?"

Gibbs didn't answer, but his expression spoke volumes. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then. Bring 'im up here."

"We tried, sir, but he wouldn't let us touch him. If we come close, there's a strange feeling in the air around him."

Jack left the wheel in the care of one of the crew members, and followed Gibbs back to Koenma. The boy was still crying silently, curled up on top of some barrels.

"What d'you think's wrong with him, sir?" Gibbs asked.

"I dunno, maybe he's sick or something." Jack moved to take off the boy's headband, but the boy's hand shot up and slapped Jack's hand away. He looked up, and his eyes widened when he realized it was Jack.

"You alright, mate?" Jack asked. The boy was acting very strange.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have done that…" Koenma looked down.

"It's alright. You probably thought I was taking your things. William'll take you down to Elizabeth's room. She'll take care of you for a while. I've got to take care of some things with the crew, so try to not need me for a few hours. Savvy?"

Koenma smiled and nodded. Gibbs was right; this was a good man to serve under.

-----

"Elizabeth? Can we come in?"

"Yes, Will, but who's we?"

Will entered her room, then turned to beckon in Koenma, who was still standing outside the door nervously.

"Will, who's this?"

"Jack got him in a trade. His name is Koenma. Jack wants you to take care of him for a few hours until we reach port."

Elizabeth nodded. "All right, Will. Now go on back to deck. Mr. Gibbs probably needs you for something."

Will left and closed the door behind him. Koenma looked around the room curiously. It was a well furnished room for being on a pirate ship. The woman was very pretty, and judging by the way she talked with Will, the two were very close.

Of course, he wouldn't ask a question about their relationship. It wasn't a very thoughtful question, and it was none of his business, anyway.

Elizabeth turned back to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. Apparently, she had been brushing her hair when Will had come, and she was still working on it. Koenma sat down on the floor and waited for her to finish.

"You don't have to sit on the floor, you know," Elizabeth said, turning around to face him. Koenma nodded and moved to sit on a chair.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each unsure of what to say. Finally, Elizabeth decided to ask a question.

"I assume you are a pirate, since you came from a pirate ship?"

Koenma shrugged. "I don't know… I never did anything wrong, I was just on board because they wouldn't let me leave. I told Will about it, if you want to talk to him."

"I see. Are you tired? We won't arrive in port until tonight, so you can sleep if you want."

Koenma shook his head. "I'll be fine, miss."

Elizabeth smiled. "You may call me Elizabeth, if you wish. Everyone else does."

Koenma nodded, and walked over to the small window in the room. It was a nice afternoon. Not too cloudy. It wasn't often that he got to see the sun, and he was enjoying the moment. Elizabeth noticed this, and stayed quiet, not wanting to break the moment.

They stayed like this for a while, Koenma looking out the window, Elizabeth watching him. She didn't know why the other crew would want to give up a boy like this. He was very polite, and seemed like he would be eager to please someone.

Of course she didn't know what really had happened to him on that ship, so she could be wrong.

-----

The sun was almost down by the time they had reached port. Elizabeth and Koenma left the room and went up on deck. Will beckoned Elizabeth over to him, so Koenma was left alone.

Jack looked over his crew. They all looked happy to be at port again. He himself was, too. Being at sea was great fun, but there was nothing like being at land. They had all worked hard these past few weeks at sea. Maybe it was time to have a little fun.

"We're going to stay here tonight," he announced. "All of you, go have fun at Tortuga!" (The pirate port. Dunno how to spell it, it's not in the computer dictionary.)

The crew cheered, and the men headed off the boat. Koenma stayed behind, not really sure if he wanted to go with the rest of them. Jack was about to leave the ship when he noticed Koenma hadn't left.

"You want to come too?" he called. Koenma hesitated, then nodded. He didn't want to be left alone on the ship. Well, Elizabeth and William hadn't left, but it was still a mostly empty ship.

-----

"So, how d'you like Tortuga?" Jack asked Koenma. They were in the bar, where most of the other crewmen were.

Koenma shrugged. Tortuga was an okay place, if you disregarded the drunk people getting into fights everywhere. They seemed to enjoy it, though. He was just happy he was getting to be on land for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Jack, meanwhile, was thinking about what Mr. Gibbs had told him earlier about the boy. He had been informed of what had happened, and what Gibbs had noticed about how the boy acted. He knew that the other crew disliked the boy, judging from what he saw, but he was starting to suspect that there was more to it than that. This led to another thought: why was he caring so much about the boy? He guessed it was because the boy was so young that it seemed only right to want to help him. He had the feeling that there was something else, too, but he settled on the first answer for the moment.

One of the other crew members came over to speak to Jack, and Koenma quickly left. When the crew member left, Jack noticed that Koenma was gone. The boy did that a lot; leaving whenever one of the crew he didn't know came near him. Jack wasn't worried, though. The boy probably went back to the ship.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can, so I'll see you then, and review if you wish!


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: First things first, I am sorry because I wanted to get this out yesterday, but my brothers got obessed with their new CPU game and didn't let me on the computer. Anyway, thanks to Paksennarion, who reviewed. Now, making a note or two on the story. I don't think that Will and Elizabeth would stay on the ship in the movie, but I have them here so I can have people to write with. I know almost NONE of the pirates' names. Second, this chapter is a little weird, it's just here to explain about Koenma, mostly. I was going to put in some more, but Iwanted to get this chunk out of the way, and then get more into everything else. So, I'll stop my rambling, and you can read.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Jack started to head back to his ship. He'd had plenty of rum that night, and he was getting tired. 

As he boarded the boat, he looked around and saw Koenma lying in the corner, asleep. Jack rolled his eyes. That boy was weird. He went over to the boy and shook his shoulder.

"C'mon, mate, it's going to rain. You should get below deck if you're going to sleep."

Koenma winced and pulled away. Jack's curiosity got the better of him, and he lowered the boy's sleeve so he could see his shoulder.

There was a nasty burn mark on the boy's shoulder. It looked like it had been made by a brand. Lowering the sleeve lower showed the same kind of mark all the way down his arm. Jack suspected this was done by the pirates on that other ship. They certainly hated the boy enough to do it, judging from what he'd seen.

"Well, if you're not going to wake up, might's well fix those up."

-----

Koenma was jolted awake by a tight pull on his arm.

"Oh, you're awake now? Sorry 'bout that, mate, but this one's pretty bad."

Koenma stared at him for a moment, then looked down at himself. His eyes widened when he saw almost all of his torso covered in bandages. He looked back up at Jack in disbelief.

"You did this?"

"I did."

"But… why?"

Jack shrugged. "Dunno. You got hurt pretty bad."

His expression turned serious. "Did those other pirates do it to you?"

Koenma hesitated. He didn't know why Jack cared, and he didn't know what would happen if he told what had happened on that ship. Many pirates knew who he was, and if Jack had already heard of him, he might be in trouble.

However, he didn't want to make Jack angry at him for not answering, so he nodded. Hopefully Jack wouldn't know. But Koenma knew what the next question would be, and it would be more dangerous.

"What _exactly_ did they do to you, mate?"

"…You know who I am, don't you?"

"I might. Now answer my question."

Koenma hesitated. If Jack knew who he was, he might do what the rest of the pirates did… But he had to tell.

"…The burn marks? They'd heat up the end of a sword or something metal in the fire, then they'd hold it against my skin. And they'd laugh…"

He stopped, fingering the burn on his shoulder that Jack had bandaged.

"They'd hit me, and do any kind of punishment they could think of… You saw, when you got me."

Jack nodded. "But what about the cuts on your back?"

"…They… they had a whip, and sometimes they used their knives…"

Well, that settled it.

"You are who I thought you were, but why would they give you away?"

Koenma shrugged. "I guess they got bored of me." He looked at Jack nervously.

"You're not going to do anything to me, are you?"

"Of course not." Jack didn't approve of this little game that a lot of other pirates seemed to enjoy immensely. They would find a weak person, kidnap them and keep them on their ship, and torture them in various ways until they became bored, then pass the person on. This would continue until the person died or became too old. ("Too old" meant when the person became 20, they would be killed, and then another person would be found.)

Torture was never a hobby of Jack's.

Koenma stared at Jack in disbelief. No one had ever done this to him before. No one had bothered to bandage his wounds, talk to him nicely, and refuse to hurt him.

He was also confused because, in all the stories about Jack Sparrow, they told of him as being a man who would do _anything _to get what he wanted. He wasn't a nice person. Why wouldn't he want to do what the rest of the pirates did?

Jack smiled slightly. He knew he was confusing the boy, but confusing people was something he liked to do.

"We'll work out the rest of this later, mate," he said. "We're both tired. Now go find yourself a place in the crew's quarters to sleep. We'll find something on the ship for you to do when we've set sail."

Koenma nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

YYF14: Okay, that explains one thing.I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, and review if you wish! 


	4. Chapter 4

YYF14: Okay, first things first, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, but a lot of stuff's been going on. I don't think it'll take this long for the next chapter. Also, I'm thinking of moving this story to the movie section instead of anime because I'm having more pirate stuff than anime, butI dunno. Anyway, I'll stop talking so you guys can read the chapter.

* * *

Koenma curled up in one of the hammocks in the crew's room and sighed. He was so confused. Jack Sparrow wasn't a nice person! He was a pirate! Pirates don't do nice things! Well, at least in his experience. Maybe Jack was different… but then what about all of the stories? He wanted to ask Jack what he was trying to do, but that wouldn't work. Jack never told anyone exactly what he was doing. He was a very hard man to predict.

-----

Later that morning, once the crew set sail, Koenma was assigned to the crow's next, since he didn't have enough muscle power to help with the sails.

"Just great… a job where you don't have to think," Koenma muttered. "Now I'll be thinking of things I don't want to think of…"

He had spent most of the night thinking about Jack and racking his brains to come up with a plausible reason for his action. Someone like Jack didn't do something like that for nothing.

However, even though Koenma wanted to know why Jack was acting like that, he didn't want to think about Jack. He felt confused, and getting too much time to think wasn't helping matters.

"Maybe I should try getting stronger… Then I'd be able to do a job where thinking isn't allowed…"

Even as he thought it, Koenma knew it was a stupid idea. He'd have to think eventually.

-----

As midday neared, Mr. Gibbs noticed Jack become more and more distracted from something.

"What's troubling you, captain?" he asked.

Jack didn't respond for a moment, then turned to face Gibbs, a serious look on his face. "That boy is the current Child."

"Is he now…" A thoughtful look crossed Gibbs' face. "But then won't the other pirates come after him?"

"No. The crew that owns the Child chooses when the Child moves on."

Now Gibbs was confused. "So what's the problem, sir?"

"What problem? Tell the crew to take a break. Unless the wind changes, we're on the right course."

Gibbs watched Jack walk away, completely confused. He did as he was told however, deciding that he'd think about it later.

Even though Koenma heard that the crew was getting a break, he didn't come down from where he was. There was nothing to do down there, and at least he had a good view up here. It was a lot of fun to see the horizon and watch the clouds go by.

He glanced down at the deck and saw Jack looking at a compass. That reminded him of another story. Jack Sparrow's compass was being rumored about everywhere. People said that instead of pointing north, it pointed toward the thing you wanted most.

Koenma wasn't sure he believed in such things, but it was an interesting idea. To pass the time, he started trying to think of what the compass would point to if he had it.

He was distracted, however, by Mr. Gibbs calling his name. Something about Elizabeth wanting him for something. Just as he was about to start climbing down, he changed his mind and let go of the mast. Time to practice something.

Once he was about twenty feet from the deck, he concentrated, and started to slow down. He landed on the deck softly, smiling at the exhilarated feeling he had gotten from using that power, and at the bewildered look on Gibbs' face.

"Yes, sir?"

"Elizabeth wanted to see you… How did you do that?"

Koenma paused for a moment. "…That's a secret."

Gibbs stared after him as he headed towards Elizabeth's room.

"There's something strange about that boy…"

-----

"Elizabeth? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in."

Koenma entered the room, not surprised to see Will as well.

"So what was it that you wanted to see me for?"

"I asked Mr. Gibbs to pick something up for you while we were at Tortuga," Elizabeth explained, taking something out of a chest.

Koenma blinked. "You got something for me?"

Elizabeth smiled and handed Koenma a shirt. It was a fairly nice one. Koenma looked at Elizabeth, confused.

"Thank you, but why did you give it to me?"

"You can't go around just wearing bandages," Will pointed out. Koenma blushed lightly. He had forgotten about that.

"It's okay," Elizabeth assured him. "Put it on."

Koenma did so, and smiled when he found that, even though it had long sleeves, it was light and wouldn't bother him in hot weather.

"Thank you again, Elizabeth."

"I'm glad you liked it. Koenma, do you know where this ship is headed right now?"

"No, sorry."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's a good thing. That means we can tell you the good news ourselves."

She moved closer to Will and held his hand. "We're getting married, and, since we're staying on the ship for the time being, we're going to an island for a week or two to take a break from sailing and celebrate."

Koenma smiled. "Congratulations on the marriage. Did you have to make Jack do what you two wanted, or was it his idea?"

"His idea, actually," Will replied. "He knows the Caribbean better than we do, so he knows some islands that don't have any inhabitants. We're going to one of those, since we didn't want anyone complaining about pirates."

"How long will it take to get there?" Koenma asked.

"Not very long. By tomorrow morning."

Koenma resumed his position at the crow's nest and watched the sky go by. He was happy for Elizabeth and William. They really did go together well.

As his thoughts strayed elsewhere, he suddenly remembered that he was trying to think of something before he had gone to Elizabeth, but he couldn't remember what. He knew it had something to do with Jack, but that was all. Then his thoughts strayed back to what had happened the night before, and he groaned. And he had been doing so good in forgetting that, too. He couldn't even remember why he didn't want to think of it. No matter what the reason, Koenma really didn't feel like thinking right now.

"Yeah, I _really _need to find a job on this ship that doesn't let you think…"

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I dunno if this chapter made a whole lot of sense, but hopefully that'll change later. And I'm also sorry about it not making sense because I need to learn that when you're dead tired, writing isn't the best thing to do. I hope you guys liked the chapter anyway, and I'll update when I can. See you guys then, and review if you wish!


	5. Chapter 5

YYF14: Okay, just wanted to say- SO sorry for not updating, but we had a storm on Tuesday, and my house lost power until Friday night, and UGH! I HATE having no power, especially in summer, 'cause it's so dang HOT! Anyway, everything's working now, and I have the new chapter. As you probably noticed, I've moved the story to PotC, so the people who don't know who Koenma is, look up Yu Yu Hakusho. But it doesn't really matter much, because he doesn't act like he usually does, so if you don't know who he is, consider him a technical OC. Anyway, I'll shut up, and you guys can read the chapter.

* * *

Koenma woke abruptly, feeling cold water. He had fallen asleep, and now it was raining. He looked down at the deck and didn't see any crew members. They must have anchored down the ship and gone to their room. Great… Those gates that they had to lift to get under were too heavy.

He jumped down from the mast and proceeded to try and find a place where he could get out of the rain. His shirt was soaked through and the wind wasn't making it any better.

"Something wrong, mate?"

Startled, Koenma turned around to see Jack. He shook his head.

"No, it's just I can't lift the gates and I was looking for a place to get out of the rain…"

"How come you didn't go under when the storm started?"

"I- I was asleep…"

Jack laughed at that. "Well, c'mon then. You can stay with me tonight."

Koenma blushed. "No, it's okay…"

"Sleeping in the rain isn' a good idea, mate," Jack said.

Koenma hesitated, then nodded. "Okay, then, I guess…"

Koenma followed Jack, keeping his eyes on the ground. He was feeling embarrassed for some reason. Probably just because he had admitted messing up to the captain.

They entered Jack's room, and Koenma sighed gratefully, happy to be out of the rain. He still felt cold, but he dismissed the feeling and turned to face Jack, who was looking at his compass again.

"Captain, may I look at your compass?" he asked hesitantly.

"What d'you want t' look at it for?"

"If you mind, then I don't have to," Koenma said quickly.

Jack thought for a moment, then handed Koenma the compass.

"Take a look at it if you really want to, mate."

Koenma opened the compass and watched, fascinated, as the pointer swung around for a moment, then stopped. His eyes followed the pointer, he gaze landing on Jack. He blinked, then his eyes widened, and he quickly closed the compass.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Nothing, nothing. Here, you can have it back," Koenma said hurriedly, handing back the compass.

"Where'dit point?"

"Nowhere."

Koenma seemed nervous enough about it; Jack wouldn't press.

"So… what now?" Koenma asked uncertainly.

"Sleep, of course."

Koenma nodded and headed towards the corner, but Jack grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure the corner is comfortable, mate?" Jack asked skeptically.

Koenma nodded and lay down once Jack had let go of him. He closed his eyes, hoping the cold would go away.

Jack watched him for another minute, then looked out the window. A loud clap of thunder was heard, and Koenma flinched. He didn't like storms.

Jack glanced at Koenma, and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you want to sleep in the bed?"

"…Because it's yours."

Jack laughed. "Since when does ownership matter on a pirate ship?"

When Koenma didn't respond, he sighed. "Jus' get in the bed, mate."

Koenma watched Jack carefully, and stood up, slowly walking towards the bed. When he sat on it hesitantly, Jack started to wonder if there was a reason behind how he was acting.

"Is there something about yourself you're not telling me?" he asked.

Koenma looked down. "Do you remember the other part of the stories, sir?"

"Stories are just stories, lad. I want to hear the real thing."

"…How can a young boy amuse pirates, sir?"

Jack frowned. "Ah, I see now. Other captains gotten you into their beds before, ay? An' now you think I'll be the same?"

He received no response, so he sat on the bed as well, making Koenma tense.

"Don' worry, mate. I'm not like that… least not most of the time."

He had meant that last part as a joke, but Koenma seemed to have taken it seriously. He stared at Jack for a moment, then quickly left the room.

Jack stared after him and sighed. "That could've gone better…"

_Stupid. Should've remembered that he doesn' know me and wouldn't know that was a joke… He's not gonna listen to me for anythin' after this…_

_-----_

The next morning, Koenma dimly heard that they had arrived at their destination, but felt too tired to move. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, as he had stayed out in the rain all night, not trusting Jack enough to go back. He felt cold, too- something that scared him. Even though the sun was already up, he couldn't feel the warmth.

He stood up carefully, and began to follow the crew off of the ship. He looked around, and his gaze fell on Jack. He growled as he remembered the previous night's events, and he stalked away from the rest of the group. His legs felt unsteady, but he blamed that on the fact that he was almost never on land.

He looked back at the ship, and saw Elizabeth and William, each with a smile on their face. It almost made him jealous, seeing them having a person who they loved and who loved them back. Koenma doubted he'd ever get an opportunity like that. His vision wavered and he stumbled, growing angry at his weakened state.

_Something doesn't feel right… _Koenma quickly dismissed the thought, continuing down the beach, quickly losing sight of the Black Pearl.

After a few minutes of struggling to walk, he collapsed onto the sand, too confused and tired to move.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it was kinda weird and short. Next chapter I'll try to make longer, but the weirdness will probably stay, because I am weird, and therefore my stories are weird. See you guys later, and review if you wish!


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: Okay, thank you to those people who reviewed! I would have updated yesterday, but I felt like it needed more, so I added in a bit- I think you guys'll like the end of the chapter, but I'll make more notes on it later. Oh, just one more note- Jack is a little bit nicer here than I think he usually is, but we've seen in the movies that he can be a good guy, so I wrote him as the scenes played out. Ok, now that I've got all that out of my system, you guys can read.

* * *

That evening, as the festivities were ending, and the island was starting to cool down, Jack felt like something was missing. He scanned the group, and realized that Koenma was gone.

He told Gibbs that he was going to take a walk, and then proceeded to try and find footprints in the sand. He located some and started to follow them, asking himself _why _the boy just _had_ to get lost when they were all trying to have a good time with no worries.

-----

Koenma woke, feeling strong arms around him. He tried to get away, but his struggles were in vain.

"Calm down, mate, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Koenma growled and pulled away again, this time coming free. Even though he couldn't pull himself together enough to form a coherent thought, he could still remember that Jack had done something he hadn't liked.

He stood and tried to walk away, but stumbled and fell after not even three paces. A hand was offered to help him up, but he ignored it and stood again, swaying slightly.

"Leave me alone." It was more like a plea than a demand, Jack noticed.

"You feeling alright, mate? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

As if to contradict what he had just said, he slipped on the wet sand and fell again. This time he made no motions toward getting up.

"_I'm _not even that clumsy on land, mate," Jack said. "C'mon, let's get back to the Pearl. Don't you want to talk to Will and Elizabeth? They just got married an' all."

Koenma sat up, a hurt look on his face. That was just reminding him that they had someone to love and he didn't. It wasn't fair.

Jack noticed his expression and frowned. "Did I say somethin' wrong, or do you just have something against married people?"

Koenma murmured something that Jack couldn't hear, his expression turning dejected.

"Okay, bad subject. Still, we need t' get back to the Pearl. And if you can't walk on your own, I'll help you."

Koenma glared at him, but after failing to stand, sighed resignedly and took Jack's extended hand. The walk back to the Pearl was made in silence for the first few minutes, until something occurred to Jack.

"Is this about the compass, mate? You've been acting weird ever since you looked at it. What'd it show you that scared you?"

"…I can't tell you."

Even though Jack really wanted to know what was wrong with the boy, he decided to keep his mouth shut for once. There was something odd in how the boy was acting, and since he had no doubt slept in the rain last night, he was probably sick.

By the time they reached the Black Pearl, Koenma's breath was rough and uneven. Jack was starting to worry. Thankfully some of the crew were still up and about.

"Anamaria!"

Said woman turned from what she was doing to face Jack. "Aye?"

"The boy's sick. Get some more blankets for my room. He's staying with me tonight."

"Aye, sir."

Anamaria left, and Jack turned his attention back to the boy who was now clinging to him to stay upright.

"We need to get back on the Pearl," Jack told him. "Can you walk?"

Koenma shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He was so dizzy, his words wouldn't make any sense at all, and then he'd be embarrassed…

_Shut up, it's that stupid compass' fault! If I'd never looked at it, this wouldn't be an issue! Why does this have to be so stupid… Why should I care if I get embarrassed in front of the captain?_

Suddenly, he couldn't feel his feet on the ground, and his vision was blurring too much for him to see anything. He eventually gave up, and closed his eyes. It was so cold…

A shiver passed through his body, and he desperately tried to find a source of warmth. Fortunately, the closest warmth was right next to him.

Jack frowned when he felt Koenma move closer to him. Only a short time ago, the boy hadn't wanted to be anywhere near him. Maybe the boy was sicker than he had originally thought.

He lay the boy down on his bed, then looked up at Anamaria, who was watching them from the doorway.

"Will he be alright?" she asked softly.

"I'm pretty sure. He just slept in the rain last night, so I'm not too worried."

"Slept in the rain?" Anamaria repeated incredulously. "Foolish boy… D'you know why, Jack?"

Jack suddenly seemed very interested in the floor and chose not to answer.

Ana glared at him suspiciously. "Jack Sparrow, if you don't answer me-"

"Alright, alright, it might be my fault that he's sick."

Ana rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "What did you do to him, Jack?"

"I joked about something I really shouldn't've, and he got scared and left. An' now this happened. He's been actin' really weird since I showed him the compass." Jack muttered the last part, but Anamaria caught it anyway.

"You showed him the compass, Jack? D'you know what it pointed to?"

Jack shook his head. "He didn't tell me, but I think I'm starting to get a clue. I won't say 'till I'm completely sure, though, so don't start askin'."

Anamaria seemed about to persist, but a moan from the bed distracted them both. Koenma sat up, rubbing his head. He didn't open his eyes, and just sat there for a moment, confusion crossing his features.

"I don' rememer a bed," he mumbled, his words a bit slurred. "'S warm, though… Jack? Are you there?"

"Aye. You doing all right?"

"…Don' thinso. M' head hurts… 'S isn' my bed…"

"I know. It's mine. You're stayin' with me while you're sick."

Koenma bit his lip and nodded. Jack noticed the nervous look on his face, and sighed.

"Don't worry, mate. I was just joking earlier about what I said, I didn't really mean it. Besides, even if I did, you're sick. Wouldn't that be kinda rude, anyway?"

Koenma smiled slightly. "You have a point… 'M sorry…"

He lay back down and opened his eyes slightly, his gaze falling on Jack.

"D'you know what the compass showed?" he asked softly. "I heard you a minute ago, an' I think you do…"

"Well, tell me if I'm right!"

"It pointed to…" Koenma paused, and a strange expression crossed his face. "'S just not fair… Will and Elizabeth, they love each other!"

"Yes, and what's the problem with that?" Jack asked, now completely confused. There was complete silence for a moment as Koenma thought something over, then he blushed.

"The compass showed me a person, an' I realized that I liked the person, but they won't like me back," he said in a rush. "I have to be near them all the time, and they won't like me, and Will and Elizabeth…" he trailed off, closing his eyes again.

Ana noticed the contemplative expression on Jack's face.

"What're you thinking of, Jack?"

"I was right," Jack said slowly. "It was me, wasn't it?"

Koenma's eyes filled with tears, and he turned away from Jack. Silence reigned for a moment, then the sound of cannon fire filled the air. Jack and Anamaria left the room, hurrying to the deck.

"Who're we under fire from?" Ana demanded of Gibbs once they had reached the deck.

"I'm pretty sure it's the crew we got the boy from. The ship looks familiar."

Thankfully, the other crew had only shot once, most likely to get their attention. The ship pulled up to the Pearl, and some of the crew jumped over. As they made their way over to Jack, Ana, and Gibbs, swords and pistols were drawn from both sides.

"What are you here for?" Ana demanded.

"After you left, the captain realized that he rather missed the boy, and now he wants him back," one of the crew members said, grinning. "An' he also said that if you weren't willin' to just give 'im away, that we were supposed to take 'im by force," he added, his grip tightening on his sword.

Ana noticed a strange expression cross Jack's face- almost like he had decided something, and was determined to do it.

"We're not giving the boy up without a fight," Jack said in a relatively calm voice. Ana could tell, after listening to the various expressions of her captain, that he was getting almost angry at the thought of relinquishing the boy. The same feeling he would get when someone would threat to take away the Pearl. This was getting interesting.

"So be it," the other pirate growled, and chaos ensued.

* * *

YYF14: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. One little thing about the story that doesn't really matter? The "wet sand" bit earlier- I would just have said sand, but I was listening to "Wet Sand" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, and that got me to write it. Doesn't matter, but I wanted to say it. (I took the CD from my brother- that's why I'm kinda proud of that.) ANYWAY, about the next chapter- I will try to get it up ASAP, but I'm usually lousy at fighting scenes, so be prepared for either not many or ones that are a bit off. Just saying. See you guys soon, and review if you wish!


	7. Chapter 7

YYF14: First things first, thank you to those who reviewed. Second, yay! I got a decent length chapter! I thought it'd be hard, but it wasn't really... the next chapter will be coming up either later today or tonight, because I had originally planned to put it in this chapter, but if I did, it would never end, so... whatever. Next chapter up SOON, basically. Hmm... nothin' much else to say, so... I'll shut up so you guys can read.

* * *

Back in Jack's cabin, Koenma was questioning himself whether it had been a good idea to tell Jack, even though he had probably already known. And now Jack probably wouldn't want to be around him…

He was too distracted to notice the two burly pirates coming into the room until they grabbed him.

"Ja- mmph!" One of the two covered his mouth with a hand.

"I wouldn't advise doin' that again," he growled. "Do ya understand?"

Koenma nodded, seeing the swords that the two were holding. He recognized these two- they were the ones who had suggested heating up the swords for both cutting and burning. The worst burn on his shoulder had been caused by them.

-----

Back on deck, the pistols had been quickly discarded, as they weren't very reliable in close combat, and the sound of clashing swords filled the air.

Will and Elizabeth were fighting as well, despite protests from the crew that they didn't have to. This enemy crew wasn't very challenging. They were obviously stalling for something.

As Will finished off one of the opposing pirates, he saw movement near the helm. He looked over and frowned, wondering why there would be people over there if there was no one to fight. They were holding someone… Just great…

"Jack, they're taking Koenma!"

All activity on the ship stopped- the other crew pausing from an unheard command, the crew of the Black Pearl pausing to see what their enemies would do next.

Suddenly, a cheer rose from the opposing crew, and there was a mad dash to get off of the Pearl.

"Jack, what are we going to do about Koenma?" Will asked, watching the other crew prepare to sail. "What are they going to do to him?"

"I think I know, and it won't be pretty. Tell Anamaria she's in charge till I get back."

"Jack, what are you-?" Will stopped. Jack was going onto the other ship?

-----

"We have the boy, sir, just like you ordered," one of the pirates said in a rough voice.

"Very good, very good… How's it feel to be back with us, boy? Did you miss us?"

Koenma refused to answer, and glared at the captain.

"Come now, you must have something to say."

"Jack will stop you. He'll take me back, and kill you."

"How confident you are in your captain. However," and here his voice became little more than a whisper, "you are on my ship now, under my command. You would do well to remember that."

Koenma nodded, looking down. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now take him down to his room and have some fun," the captain said, smirking slightly. "We've missed you, boy."

Koenma growled, but allowed himself to be pulled below deck.

"So, who bandaged you up?" one of the crew members asked once they had entered the room. Koenma contemplated not telling, but quickly changed his mind once he saw the other man start heating up his sword.

"Captain Jack did, sir," he said quickly.

The man stared at him in disbelief. "Jack Sparrow? You're lying. He wouldn' do something like that."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"It seems you've gotten an attitude while you were gone. Let's fix that."

Koenma watched the man fearfully as the sword was taken from the fire.

"D'you still have that stupid mark on your forehead?" the man asked, moving to stand right in front of Koenma. "The person who gave you to us the first time said it would be permanent."

Koenma stayed silent, which annoyed the man in front of him.

"Fine, then. If you want to be difficult…"

-----

Jack watched from the next room over what was happening. He had had to knock out three people so he could get to the room, and thankfully the door could be locked and unlocked from the inside without a key.

He watched as the man talked about something- he couldn't hear through the glass- and his eyes widened when he saw the sword. The boy had told him about this, but it was something else entirely to witness it.

The man removed Koenma's headband and pressed the sword to it. Jack could see Koenma trying not to make a noise, and winced. That was making the man angry. The sword was taken away, and a nasty burn mark was revealed. However, there was another mark under it- Jack thought it looked like there were letters on his forehead. Well, that made no sense.

The man left the room, but Jack continued to watch the boy. After about thirty seconds, Koenma looked up, seeming to look straight at him.

"Jack?" he murmured. "What're you doing here?"

Jack hesitated, then carefully left the room he was in, and entered the one Koenma was in. At least most of the crew members weren't on deck. He looked at Koenma, a concerned expression on his face.

"You alright, mate?"

Koenma nodded. "Mostly. They didn't do much. I can't believe you came."

"Of course I came. You're important to me."

Koenma's eyes shone. "Are you serious, captain?"

"Call me Jack, mate. And I am serious."

Koenma smiled slightly. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…"

"Then how about I say something else nice."

Koenma looked at Jack in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"…About the compass. I used it, and it pointed to you. I know it pointed to me for you, so you know what that means."

Koenma's eyes widened as Jack moved closer.

"If we both feel that way, there's no point trying to hide it. I know you love me, mate, and I want you to know that it works the other way around, too."

The door opened, and the captain entered, an annoyed look on his face.

"Sparrow. What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like? I'm taking the boy back."

"Why would you want him?" the captain asked. "He isn't worth much."

"Then why'd you take him back? Maybe he matters to me!"

The captain laughed. "Tell me you're not serious. Pirates don't get attached to weak boys. One of my crewmen told me that the boy was telling the most ridiculous lie. He said that you were the one who bandaged him up."

"He was telling the truth, and I've already told him that I am serious. This boy matters to me, and if you say that pirates can't get attached to people, then you have a pretty bad idea of what kind of person I am."

Koenma watched Jack in awe. He was standing up to the captain for him. He really was serious! He looked towards the fire and saw a sword lying near it. He hesitantly reached out and took it. The two older men watched him.

"You want to defeat your past, mate?" Jack asked softly. Koenma nodded.

"I need to, Jack. I'm finally starting to feel like I matter again, and I've been through too much to do nothing."

The other captain watched them warily, putting a hand on his sword. Koenma studied his sword for a moment, then put it down.

"I need to do something, but I'd feel terrible if I had to kill a person to feel better…" His gaze fell on the captain. "I have a request."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because Jack has a pistol. Now I don't care what you do from now on, but I want you to tell your friends that this Child is through. I am free."

Koenma then left the room, heading up to the deck. Jack followed him after a moment, giving a glare to the other captain.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter finally starts explaining past things, so I think it'll be fairly long. As I said before, it'll be up hopefully soon, but it mostly depends on whether my brothers let me have the computer today. Anyway, see you guys later and review if you wish!


	8. Chapter 8

YYF14: Thank you for the reviews! Ok, I know this chapter is short, but I kinda just wanted a chapter that got the rest of the past in and all that. Also, I'm kinda unsure of what's going to happen next... Anyway, nothing much else to say, so you can go ahead and read.

* * *

Once the two had gotten back to the Pearl, and Jack had reassured Will, Elizabeth, and everyone else who was awake that the boy was alright, the two went to Jack's room.

"You alright, mate? You've been quiet for a while now."

"…This is all so new. I'm… free." Koenma felt a slight exhilaration by saying those words. It felt so good to not dread each day, and to be around people who would care.

Jack smiled and sat on the bed next to the boy. "Aye. Feels great, doesn't it?"

Koenma stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, it does… Thank you for coming for me on that ship, Jack. I honestly wasn't expecting that…"

"You thought I'd abandon you because of that compass?"

Koenma stayed silent, and Jack sighed. "I wouldn't leave you, mate. Remember that I looked at the compass, too."

"Prove it."

Jack took out the compass and gave it to Koenma. "Open it. It still points to me, right?"

"Yes." Koenma gave it back to Jack, and saw the needle swing for a moment, then stop, pointing towards him. Jack closed the compass, and put it away.

"Does that prove it, Koenma?"

"Yes- you called me by my name."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No… but you never have before…" Koenma smiled slightly, and Jack watched him curiously. The boy seemed elated that he had called him by his name. Koenma blushed.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

"You're cute when you smile, mate. You need to do that more often."

"…Thank you?"

"You're welcome. What's that mark on your forehead about?"

Koenma looked at him confusedly. "You mean the burn mark? You saw."

"No, the other one."

"Oh." Koenma looked down. "The crew that had me before them put it on. They told me that I acted like a baby… So they put a Jr on my forehead. The skin's still sensitive, so they would burn me there a lot."

Jack nodded and thought for a moment as something occurred to him.

"How'd you live through all this, mate? You've been through enough to kill a person."

"I… I had some help…" Koenma took a small cloth bag out of his pocket. "They gave me this, too. It had two purposes. One, to make sure I wouldn't die on them, and two, it helped them make fun of me."

"Can I see what it is?"

Koenma blushed, but nodded, and took a pacifier out of the bag.

"This thing kept you alive?"

"Yes, surprisingly. According to them, it has healing powers, and I learned how to use it for other things. Gibbs caught me using it once. I was bored, so I jumped off the mast when he called me, and used this thing to slow down the fall. It spooked him, I'm sure."

"That's interesting… Can you use it to heal yourself now?"

"I guess…" Koenma put it in his mouth, and it started to glow blue.

The burns started to fade away, and Jack could clearly see the black "Jr" on Koenma's forehead.

"Sensitive, ay?" Jack murmured, brushing a finger over the mark.

Koenma gasped in surprise and flinched away.

"Sorry, mate. Did I hurt you?"

"No, it just feels strange… Not bad, though…"

Jack watched Koenma put the pacifier back into the bag, then lay down.

"Get some sleep tonight, Koenma. You're not in the rain tonight."

Koenma nodded and lay down, curling up. He watched Jack for a few minutes, then closed his eyes. It had been a busy day.

The two fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed.

* * *

YYF14: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh, just saying, I made a PotC forum this morning, if you want to look at it. And something unrelated to this site but still related to PotC- they have a PotC Battleship board game! It's really cool, at least to me. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, and review if you wish!


	9. Chapter 9

YYF14: Okay, I want to say a few things before the chapter starts. One, I'm sorry it took so long, but mixes of writers' block and other things made it hard. Two, I'm sorry this chapter is short, and that it's the last one, but I didn't know where I was going to take the story if I continued it, so I decided to end it. I hope you guys have liked it, and I'm actually fairly proud of it, as it's my first PotC fanfic. I have the next story all planned out, so the first chapter of that will be coming out in the next few days. I do have to work on my original fiction, but I'll see what happens. Okay, I think I've said enough, so I'll let you guys read.

* * *

Koenma woke the next morning, feeling his forehead tingling. Someone had their arms around him, and their breath on his forehead was making it tingle. He opened his eyes, and was almost relieved to see that he was still in Jack's room, with Jack right next to him.

He was a little surprised that _air _touching his forehead made it tingle. Maybe that was why he wore the headband? He had worn it for so long that he had forgotten about it.

Still, he didn't mind right now. It was a bit of a tickling feeling, and it felt very good after everything else he had been through. He was so glad that Jack had taken him away from the other pirates. Both times. This felt right.

"Thank you, Jack."

When Jack woke a few hours later, he smiled when he saw Koenma lying next to him. The boy was cute when he was asleep. Anyway, time to get up. The sun was rising.

"Koenma, time to wake up."

He got no response.

"Alright, then. C'mon…"

He picked the boy up carefully, so as not to wake him, and went outside. He took the boy over to the helm and laid him down, leaning against the side of the ship.

"Prob'ly still tired from being sick," Jack said to himself.

He glanced at the wheel, then looked back at the boy.

"Sleep as long as you need, love," he murmured, kissing Koenma's forehead gently before turning back to the wheel.

He smiled slightly when he saw Koenma sit up quickly.

"Jack? Did you just-?"

"Did I do what?"

"…Never mind."

Koenma looked out over the water, lost in thought. Had Jack actually done that? He had felt something touch his forehead, but it hadn't hurt. It had felt… Koenma didn't know the word for it, but it felt unbelievable.

"Felt good, didn't it?"

Koenma looked at Jack, startled. "What?"

"The kiss, mate. How'd the mark make it feel?"

Koenma stayed silent for a moment. "It felt… amazing."

"D'you want to feel something better?"

"Better?"

Jack smiled, amused. "Aye."

"What's better than that?"

Jack sat next to him, a serious expression on his face. "Close your eyes."

Koenma did so hesitantly, but he told himself that he could trust Jack. For a moment, all he felt was Jack's breath on his forehead, but then he felt Jack's lips on his own. He pulled away quickly, looking at Jack in confusion.

"Relax, mate. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Koenma studied Jack's face for a moment, then relaxed. This wasn't the other pirates, this was Jack; the person who he cared about, and who cared about him. Jack tried again, and this time Koenma was happy to respond. Jack had been right. This felt wonderful.

Jack pulled away and smiled. "So, what was it like?"

Koenma didn't respond for a moment, staring at Jack in disbelief.

"That's how men kiss women," he murmured. Jack laughed.

"Is that all you can say? And what's wrong with that?"

Koenma blushed. "Nothing's wrong with it, but… it was wonderful, and… I'm just not used to this…"

Jack frowned. "What's wrong? Hasn't anyone done that before?"

"Not that way- not gentle…"

"You mean you've never kissed a girl?"

Koenma shook his head. "No… by the time I got old enough, I was already on the pirate ships, and… I told you what happened…"

He looked down. "I know it's over, but I can't help thinking of it… Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Help me forget?"

"Aye, mate. You're free."

* * *

YYF14: Okay, it's an abrupt ending, but I didn't have any more ideas for this one. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed. You've made the transition in the PotC fanfic area a fun one! Oh, I still like anime, but PotC is a little bit ahead at the moment. : D Okay... Anyway, thanks for reading, review if you wish, and I'll get the next story up soon! Summer gives me WAY too much time. Later!


End file.
